Paradise
by TheSlueth
Summary: Shinichi and Ran are set to meet finally but they are interrupted by Ran's mysterious disappearance into "Paradise". Will Shinichi find Ran? How did Ran find herself in this situation? Part one of many to come...
1. Chapter 1

Conan was home at last after a long day at school putting up with loud and highly obnoxious children.

"Hello?", he called. "Is anybody here?"

Conan could hear foot steps around the corner and called out again only to be interrupted by a squeal.

"What in gods name..."

He turned the corner to see Ran fascinated by some sort of paper. He could tell by the expression on her face that either she won the lottery or she got the letter he sent her as Shinichi.

"What is it Ran-neechan?"

"Oh Conan-kun! It's a letter from Shinichi! I haven't heard from him in months..." A tear came to her eye.

He smiled, acting surprised and said, "Oh! What does it say?"

"Well he wants me to meet him in the park on Saturday. His case has ended so he'll be around for a while."

Conan drifted off into a day dream. He was excited to finally have an opportunity to tell Ran that he loved her and have a whole weekend to get it right. It was perfect. He couldn't thank Ai more for another experimental antidote.

"What time will he meet you?", he asked, collecting the information to sound oblivious to the plan.

"It says noon! Oh Conan I'm so excited! That ass hole better have a present for me for being away so long...", she made a fist and Conan gulped, well aware that he had neglected to contact her for far too long.

***

"Conan-kun get over here damn it! I need your opinion on this!"

Ran was a bit stressed from having put off all of her planning until the morning before her meeting with Shinichi. She hadn't quite picked out anything she wanted to wear yet.

"Yes, Ran-neechan!"

Ran mumbled, "Why do I even care what I look like? I'm just going to mess it all up with I kick him in the face..."

Conan once again gulped and scratched his head.

"You look nice Ran-neechan!"

She only gave him a piercing glare that sent shivers down his spine.

Ran spoke through her teeth, "Don't you have some where to be?"

"Ah! Yes Ran-neechan!"

He bolted out. Women were so confusing to him. Hadn't she just called him over? She was right though, he did tell her that he had plans to meet with the detective boys to solve a mystery although it was a complete lie. He was simply going to Dr. Agasa's house to take the antidote.

As he arrived he rang the door bell and Dr. Agasa let him in with a big warm smile. He could see Ai around the corner working away on her computer.

"Ah hello Shinichi-kun! Here for your pill?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm am so ready to be back to myself for at least a little while.", he sighed in relief.

So Conan was handed the pill and took it right away. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar excruciating burning pain that meant he was changing back. He collapsed briefly but when he came to finally he could sense how different his body was. He looked at his hands and felt his face to see if it was true and indeed it was. Shinichi smiled and walked confidently towards the park.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

***

Ran sat on a park bench checking her watch often. The sun was bright and wisps of clouds gathered at the horizon. She could hardly wait for Shinichi to show up. She had so many things to confess after being apart for so long; if only he would finally stick around long enough to hear what she had to say. Well, either way she'd kick his ass if he tried to escape again.

"Hello, beautiful girl."

Ran heard a familiar voice and looked up to see someone walking towards her. Could it be Shinichi? Damn guy is always fashionably late she thought and made a fist, ready to pound him.

He stood over her and reached a hand out with the smirk so familiar to Ran. She took his hand and he pulled her into a long hug.

"I've missed you Ran." he whispered in her ear.

"I... I've missed you too Shinichi", Ran said, a bit shocked at his bluntness.

"Let's go; I have some plans for us today"

Ran was lead away into the city.

***

Shinichi looked at his watch and said, "Where is she? She's never late for anything."

He sat down on the park bench where he was supposed to meet her. She was hurrying on her way the last time he saw her. Something wasn't right about it. He decided to try and call her cell phone. He pulled out his phone and dialed then listened to it ring and ring until it went to her message machine. He looked around to try and understand.

"I've got to start some where..." he whispered to himself.

He began to look around the bench for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed out of place at all. He traced the path she must have walked; looking for any sign to no avail.

Still relatively calm he knocked on the door to her house. Korogo answered, half drunken as usual.

"What the hell do you want?", he slurred, his eyes rather glazed over.

"I was wondering if Ran was here."

"Uh no...", he said as he closed the door on Shinichi.

He pushed on the door in response and said, "Well can I come in for a moment to look for her? I can't find her anywhere."

Korogo's attention shifted to another pack of beers. Shinichi rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Crazy old man", he said to himself.

Shinichi searched the couch, her room, the bathroom, and everywhere without finding a single trace of her. He began to panic.

"I've looked everywhere... There is nothing pointing to her being anywhere but where she was supposed to be!" he muttered.

***

Ran opened her eyes and focused. Nothing seemed particularly familiar to her until a face came into view. She watched the face come closer to her and even closer as the figure the face belonged to bent down and smiled.

"Shinichi... Where am I?"

The face simply smiled and said "Paradise" and offered her a hand once again.

She took it and was pulled up off of a soft bed of pillows. Everything was brightly colored and appeared to be soft and touchable. A small breeze blew into the window and fluttered the thin curtains. It was salty and cold; was she by the ocean? She was being lead out of the door and into a long hallway with many doors. Suddenly she felt the urge to pull away. She felt out of place or that something else was.

"Don't fret, Ran. I'm here for you."

She jerked at the sound of the voice and stopped being lead. Ran looked the face directly in the eyes and stared. This wasn't Shinichi.

"Who are you?", she said firmly.

"Ran? Are you okay?" the voice said, sounding concerned.

Ran frowned and sternly said, "You are not Shinichi. Who are you?"

The face smirked, "You're smarter then you let on. I'm surprised you caught on. Who am I? My name is Kaito Kuroba, I don't believe we've met."

He stuck out a hand, prompting Ran to shake it. She did not respond to his gesture and instead frowned deeply, obviously angered.

"What's the matter Ran? Were you expecting a date?"

Ran didn't respond yet again and instead turned around and ran back into the room and to the window. She looked out; defiantly by the ocean. She began to brace herself to jump out of the window to escape but as she jumped a hand caught her foot, holding her from falling. Ran screamed to be set free but was instead pulled up.

"I guess you could do that, but you wouldn't get anywhere. This is Paradise; you can't leave, girl." He smirked.

"How is that possible!?", Ran demanded an answer.

"Magic."

Ran turned for the window again but when she looked out there was a mirror image of the room she was standing in. The colors, the softness, everything was the same. Ran gasped and fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Shinichi..."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Woo hoo~. Part 2 is already up! I've been super bored sitting around and my Valentine is sick so I've pumped out another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Please comment; I want to know what people think of my story and where you guys what the story to go!

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

"This wasn't supposed to turn out this way!" Shinichi marched out of Ran's house, as if pouting, seeming to forget that he was no longer in the body of a child considering he was acting like one. He stood out on the street and looked up at the sky, asking the heavens why he and Ran couldn't just be together.

"Damn it all." he sneered and pulled out his phone.

He dialed Heiji's number, as he was his last hope.

"Hello?", a voice answered.

"Heiji-kun. It's me. I can't find Ran anywhere. She was supposed to meet me today in the park... Something just isn't right."

"Aren't you smart enough to figure this out yourself Mr. Detective?", Heiji laughed.

There wasn't any response.

"You're really that concerned? Well I'll come out there in a bit and see what I can do. See you then."

The phone hung up. Shinichi hung his head. He didn't cry; he wouldn't. He was going to find her one way or another. He just needed to clear his head; being this clouded wasn't going to help him find her and he knew it.

***

Ran sat on the bed, staring out of the window. She couldn't find a way to escape her prison, as she could hardly understand how this so called magic worked.

"Sigh... This is awful. I wonder if Shinichi is looking for me..." she said, exasperated.

Then, suddenly, she heard a scream and jumped up. There was a lot of struggling outside of her door when it swung open.

"K...Kazuha-chan?!", Ran stuttered.

"Ran-chan?! What is going..." she was interrupted by Kuroba pulling on her arm.

"I'm sorry ladies. You can catch up in a moment. My dear Kazuha-chan will be staying with you or the time being. I hope you don't mind. I'll see you two at dinner", he said and left with a bow, closing the door tight behind him.

The two friends embraced, both afraid.

"I'm so glad you're here. I mean, I'm not glad you're here but I am glad that I'm not alone. Do you know what all of this is?", Ran asked.

"No, I don't even know how I got here. I was walking to the store and the next thing I knew I was in the arms of that Kaito guy...", Kazuha answered.

Before Ran could construct a response a bell rang and their door opened. They stood up and looked at each other then walked towards the door. Just as they passed the door frame the floor went out and they fell, screaming, into two chairs at a long and very decorated table.

"Damn it I'm going to kill that man.." Ran sighed and relaxed, feeling that she was safe.

Kazuha nodded in agreement and then looked at her surroundings. She spotted a man at the end of the table dressed in a completely white tuxedo.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Kaito kid. I'm sure you've heard of me. This is my Paradise. Welcome to my dinner." he flashed a smirk similar to Kaito Kuroba's.

He snapped his fingers and another bell went off. Equally as quickly as the floor had tricked Ran and Kazuha it had tricked the new girl. A beautiful brown-haired girl fell into the chair closest to Kid. She looked shocked and distraught. She looked around and caught the eye of Ran and Kazuha and then looked back at Kid and gasped.

"I hate you! You cause my father so much trouble, I hope you know! He's going to catch you, I swear!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Kid wasn't phased and simply introduced her to the two as Aoko.

"Umm... It's nice to meet you, Aoko." Ran said.

Aoko quickly recomposed herself and seemed please to meet them. She then continued to glare at Kid, obviously disgusted by his presence.

***

Shinichi sat on a park bench waiting for Heiji's call to inform him that he had arrived. His mind was on Ran. His biggest fear was that the Black Organization had taken her and was out to get him next. He feared for the lives of everyone he knew. They were the only ones he knew that would take innocent Ran and leave not a single trace of a kidnapping.

His phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Kazuha is missing."

"What?!"  
"Yeah. I was going to bring her along but I can't find her anywhere. She won't answer her phone or anything. And, I hate to say this, but I think she's wherever Ran has been taken. There was a note on her door."

"There was no note here, though. How could they be taken by the same person?"

"Well, the note says, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I've got two girls that are looking for you. Paradise is waiting, though it's kind of dark here. The big UA is waiting.' and signed by, you guessed it, Kaito Kid."

"God damn him! He didn't even warm anyone! Are you sure it's from him?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He's the kind of guy that would jack with the two best Detectives in Japan. Why would he need to warn us? He knows we don't need extra time to contemplate what to do."

"True... When will you be here? We need to make a plan."

"I'm in a taxi on my way. The park right?"

"Yeah. See you later."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. He should have known that ass hole would pull something like this. He swore he just liked playing games with Shinichi. He put his head in his hands and drowned in thoughts. Before he knew it he was kicked in the shin by a certain detective.

"Hey. You. Wake up. La-la land is closed."

"Oh, hey Heiji."

Heiji pulled out the note and showed Shinichi.

"Well, that's from him alright. We've figured out what the first part means. He's got Ran and Kazuha. But what does the rest mean?"

"I was thinking that the dark could mean a building, like a hotel and, if I'm right, there's a Paradise hotel in Buffalo in the United Sates. How he would have gotten there, I don't know. But I suppose it's possible. You know how he is."

Shinichi nodded. "I defiantly think it has to do with a building. The dark could mean like a cave or something, but I doubt he'd be that obvious. While a building seems obvious, dark isn't usually related with a building although in this case it probably does. Hotel I'm not so sure of. Why would he pick a place as obvious as a hotel? He couldn't keep them there for long."

"That's true. So scratch that. Maybe UA was supposed to be read as UK and they're somewhere in the United Kingdom."  
"Yeah, but nothing points at that being a mistake. I'm sure it means United States."

" Well, if I remember correctly, during Kaito Kid's rein all those years ago he robbed a mansion in Paradise Town, California. The owners ditched the joint and it was never touched after that. Doesn't that sound like the perfect place to keep two kidnapped girls?"

"Yeah, it does. In fact, that would be the best place to look."

***


	3. Chapter 3

Well part 3 is finally up! Took me a while to write since I've kinda been running low on time. Hopefully you guys like it and I'd love if you guys commented telling me what you think. I'll have part 4 up in no time!

* * *

Shinichi woke up in his hotel room in California. The jet lag from such a drastic time change was killing him. He put a hand on his head and looked out of the window at the morning sunlight. He saw it reflecting off of the windows of other buildings, beaming into his eyes and making him squint to see. Today was the day he'd find Ran he hoped. He'd be damned if Kaito Kid fooled him this time. He stepped over a line taking Ran away from him.

"Hey Kudo." Heiji's voice came from outside of his door. "Get your ass up. I want to find Kazhua; I kinda miss her stupid ass."

Shinichi opened the door to see his friend wide-eyed; obviously eager to locate her.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right down."

The two met in the lobby of the hotel and began asking people around them, with Heiji's skills in English, if they knew where the mansion was. Although most people had forgotten about the incidents and hadn't a clue where it was, there was one that did know.

"Yeah, I know. What's it to ya?", the woman asked, not particularly pleased to be stopping her busy day to help the two detectives.

"Well we're working on an... um a case there and we just need to know where it is since we're from out of town."

"Yeah if you follow the street from here and get on the high way and take the second exit you see you'll be able to find it." she said and walked off.

The two of them shrugged and started on their way.

***

Ran and Kazhua sat in their room, painting their nails and chatting with Aoko. They had been provided with many luxuries and were enjoying themselves much more having settled in a bit. Frequently their door was knocked on and delicate foods were offered; cakes, cookies, and the best juices they had ever tasted.

Aoko laughed as she took a sweet and said, "Well this isn't all that bad, really. I mean, I guess we're prisoners but we're together and we're being treated like we live in paradise!"

Ran agreed, "And I thought I was going to be miserable!"

Kazuha nodded, "Me too! I honestly am having quite a lovely time. Kid really knows how to get to a woman doesn't he?"

Aoko frowned, although she nodded in agreement. "He gives my father's police department the hardest time! But, as much as I'd like him caught, he seems like a good guy under all of his dirty deeds. I mean, he's treating us like princesses for gosh sake!"

In response they all giggled.

Suddenly the door opened and Kid stood in the door way. They all looked up and greeted him suprisingly friendly.

He smiled and said, "I now feels as if I can trust you ladies and I would like to introduce you to a few new rooms in this palace."

He helped each girl out of the door and down the long hallway. He opened a grand set of doors and introduced them to the master bathroom. The room seemed to sparkle. It had the largest bath tub any of the girls had ever seen and the most beautiful view of a large and rather glorious pool with tropical trees and fruit surrounding it.

"The pool is open to you lovely ladies as well. I've provided you with all of the clothing necessary for full enjoyment of your home." He smiled as he saw their eyes light up and they let out ear popping squeals. His plan was working perfectly.

***

Heiji and Shinichi looked up at the large mansion doors. Everything looked so gloomy and empty.

"Well this looks like a good place to hide two girls."

Shinichi nodded and looked at the gate. It was locked, of course, so they would just hop over it. He climbed up and helped Heiji over.

"Well this is it Hattori." Shinichi said as he walked forward.

The door, shockingly, was unlocked. The door wasn't even difficult to open. The two detectives looked at each other and entered. Everything was dim and dusty.

"Where should we start?" Heiji asked.

"Ran!" Shinichi shouted.

Heiji took Shinichi's lead and called out for Kazhua.

Meanwhile Kazhua, Ran, and Aoko were enjoying the pool out in the fresh air. But, during their game of pool volley ball Ran stopped moving.

"Ran are you okay?" Kazhua asked.

"Yeah... I just thought I heard my name being called"

Kaito Kid sat in a pool side chair watching. He laughed to himself, "Oh Ran. You have no idea." He knew what she heard. They were nearby. Falling right into his grasp.

***

Heiji and Shinichi searched the mansion from bottom to top with only one room left.

"Sheesh. It's almost 3 in the damn afternoon." Heiji said, frustrated.

Shinichi cringed. His time in this body would be up before he knew it. He opened the door and looked around. The room was dull except for a window with long flowing curtains on it. Shinichi walked towards it and Heiji followed.

"Well if that isn't out of place." Heiji commented.

"Thanks for that Capitan obvious." Shinichi teased.

Heiji whacked him on the head in response.

"Hey! I was just kidding" he chuckled and returned his attention to the window. He touched it and looked out. It was a reflection of the room; almost as if it was a mirror image.

"That isn't a mirror" Shinichi said. That's Kid's doing.

Then they heard a voice. It said "Welcome to my paradise, detectives. I'd be more than happy to let you in."

The window opened. Shinichi and Heiji, while skeptical, stepped on to the window frame. They looked at each other.

"Well there's no way we'll know what this all is unless we at least try."

"Fine, but you have to jump with me Hattori. I know how you are." Shinichi glared at him and Heiji laughed uncomfortably.

They both jumped out of the window and to their surprise they landed in a room. It was a bright and rather luxurious room.

Shinichi could feel it. Ran was here. He was so close he could almost see her walking in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Shinichi scoffed.

"Looks like paradise to me" Heiji said, ironically.

Shinichi laughed a bit. "Looks like we found it after all. This is just too easy."

Heiji frowned, "Yeah, that worries me a bit."

"Yeah. Kid isn't this simple."

Heiji shrugged, "Maybe if we follow his bait we can set the trap before he gets us."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I mean he's smart, but not as smart as we are; especially us together."

They opened the door and looked around the hallway. Everything was bright and clean; a complete contrast to the musty feeling of the mansion before. They walked on, checking each room. Eventually they stumbled upon the master bathroom. Nothing seemed too out of place until Shinichi noticed movement out side of the window. He walked up to it and glanced out.

There she was. Ran was there playing in the pool. And there was Kazhua along with another girl about their age.

"Heiji." Shinichi called for his attention. "They're out there." He pointed out the window.

Heiji ran over, excited to have found her. "She's been kidnapped and she's playing in a pool! That's so like her. What a ditz." He rolled his eyes.

Shinichi noticed almost immediately after he noticed the girls that Kid was sitting by the pool side. His white suit was hard to miss even on a bright summer day.

"And look who else we found."

Heiji noticed him as well. "Yeah. That jerk."

"Well at least they're all in one place"

Shinichi started walking out of the bathroom. "Lets find a way down there."

Heiji nodded and followed.

They began down a large flight of stairs to the main floor. On the first floor there was the main dinning hall and another hundred doors to rooms at least. They split up but neither Heiji or Shinichi could find a door to the pool. They found large windows, allowing them to see their girls, but no doors. Finally they met in the dinning hall.

"Did you find _anything_?" Shinichi asked.

"No, you?"

"No. There's got to be a god damned door there. How else would they have gotten there?!" Then Shinichi paused. "Lets try some of the windows."

Heiji nodded. "I was just about to suggest that."

Although most of the windows were solid and wouldn't allow them to step through them, one window had a slight breeze and as they then found out would allow them to go into the pool area. They stepped in and found themselves drenched in sunlight at the side of the pool.

Every one, even Kid, looked over at the two and stared. There was no reaction from Ran or Kazhua. The girls simply seemed shocked that there were other people, obviously not recognizing Shinichi or Heiji.

Kid chuckled, "Well hello detective boys. Glad to see you could finally join us. It is rather lonely here as I'm sure you've found out."

Shinichi, ignoring Kid, looked at Ran and spoke. "Ran? ... Ran!"

Ran looked at him, confused. "Who are you?"

Shinichi gasped. "Ran, it's me. Shinichi! We're best friends!"

Ran frowned and turned her back to him and faced Kazuha, who also frowned because of Heiji's starting at her.

Shinichi stood speechless. Kid chuckled to himself, happy that he had finally stumped the detectives. Those girls were the perfect way to distract and fool them.

"What's the matter boys?" Kid asked, smiling and stretching back in his pool side chair.

Shinichi couldn't even hear Kid. He had come all this way for her and she can't even remember who he is. Kid must have done something to her. This place. This place must be all his doing. He tricked he and Heiji. Finally he got them. Shinichi realized this and fell to his knees. How would he get her back now? She wouldn't listen to him if she didn't even know him.

"Damn it you." Shinichi snarled and held back tears.


End file.
